


If Looks Gave Heart Attacks

by CrypticallySmutty



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Bottom Number Five | The Boy, Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, Porn With Plot, School Uniforms, Top Klaus Hargreeves, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:07:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29406681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrypticallySmutty/pseuds/CrypticallySmutty
Summary: Five and Klaus had decided ahead of time that they wouldn't be doing anything for Valentines Day. They didn't really see the need to do anything for the day. So they were going to do nothing. Or at least nothing different than what they would normally do.But that was before Klaus was sent on some mission at the beginning on February. Him, Diego, and Luther are sent off to somewhere in Europe to solve a murder mystery where Klaus uses his powers more than he ever would. Which means that when he gets back, he is exhausted, spending all the day after he gets back on the 13th of February sleeping and then half of Valentines.So Five decided to go to Allison to do something for Klaus.
Relationships: Allison Hargreeves/Luther Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves/Number Six | Ben Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy/Klaus Hargreeves
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This one didn't take me that long and I'm surprised that I finished this one on time. But hey I do really like this one. Im glad that this one is finished now so that I can go back to not writing for weeks until I get a sudden burst of inspiration and writing a whole story in a week again.  
> Or I finally finish my fit that all I have to do is edit it. But that probably wouldn't happen yet because I hate editing. The title came from I Love You Like an Alcoholic by The Taxpayers which is such a great song. Also I feel like it fits these two so well.

“I don’t think that we should do anything for Valentine's Day.” Five said. Klaus looked up from his textbook, a little bit confused. 

He was quite surprised that now was when Five decided to come and talk to him about Valentine's Day. He didn't study much and Five was always telling him he needed to study more. But he pushed his chair away from his desk and faced Five anyways.

“Not that I’m saying anything good or bad about this, but any reason why?” Klaus asks confused.

“I’d never been a big fan of Valentine’s Day. All it is is for candy and card companies to make a shit ton of money. And other than that there's nothing to the holiday.” Five said rolling his eyes. Klaus hadn’t known that Five felt that much hatred of Valentines. But it wasn’t like he  really  cared about the holiday.

“I don’t  really  mind. It’s not like I care about the holiday that much.” Klaus said shrugging, going back to studying.

Apparently , that decision was a good idea in the long run.

“This mission could go on for over a month depending on how it goes,” Reginald said, not even looking at the three. Klaus, Diego, and Luther had been called to Reginald's office, not having any idea what it was for. None of them voiced their concerns about how this mission could go beyond Valentine's Day. It wasn’t like Klaus cared but he could tell the other two had already made plans for the day.

“You will leave in the morning,” Reginald said, looking up for the first time since they walked in. None of them said anything,  just  walking out and going to pack.

“This is such bullshit,” Diego said once they had got away enough that Reginald wouldn’t be able to hear them.

“There is no way that this will take a month,” Klaus said rolling his eyes.

“Really  and how the hell would you know?” Diego asked, crossing his arms.

“It’s a murder case. The only reason that we’re  being brought  in is that they don’t know who did it. I’m going to talk with the ghost, then you two are going to catch the guy. There is no way that this is going to last a month.” Klaus said, “They wouldn’t bring in some 16 year old, whether they are super powered for not.”

Silence came over the trio, each of them going to their own rooms.  But Klaus knew that the moment that Reginald was no longer in his office, Luther would be heading off to Allisons room and Ben would be sneaking off to Diegos.

But it wasn’t like Klaus cared about that. The moment that Ben left, Five would be jumping right to Klaus’s room. Klaus didn’t  really  know how the hell Five always knew when Ben left out of their room. But like he had thought, the moment that Ben left, Five had popped into his room.

“Hey.” Five said, going into Klaus’s bed, lying down next to him. 

“Hey.”

They were silent for a moment before Five broke it, “Why were you guys called to Reginald's office?”

Klaus sighed, trying to  really  sum what the hell had  just  transpired. “We’re  being sent  on a mission to somewhere in Europe to find some murderer.”

“Why aren't we all  being sent ? There is no way that only three of you can do a mission.” Five said. While Klaus couldn’t see him in the dark, he could tell that the other was rolling his eyes.

“Because this one  is supposed  to be taking almost a month,” Klaus said.

“Luther and Diego must  be upset  about that. Means that you’ll miss Valentine's Day.” Five said.

“Diego was pretty  outwardly  pissed about it,” Klaus said, laughing lowly. "And I could tell that Luther was upset but he didn't say anything."

“Good thing we were already planning on not doing anything special.” Five said after a moment to which Klaus nodded even if he knew that Five couldn’t see him. “When are you leaving?”

“In the morning. Might not be here when you wake up.” Klaus said.

“You think I should go back to my room now  just  in case?” Five asked, his face currently on the other's chest. Neither of them wanted to be caught by Reginald.

“Nah, it’s not like Reginald's going to come and get us himself. Plus we’re  probably  leaving at the same time we always do for missions like this.” Klaus said, shrugging.

“Probably .” Five said.

The two were quiet,  quickly  falling asleep.

Just  like Klaus had thought, he had to get up before the sun, and Five, was up, getting into his uniform and heading downstairs. He had already packed his suitcase which was downstairs so all he had to do was go to where the Televator was.

“Where are we suppose to go first?” Luther asked, looking at Klaus. They had put away their stuff in the hotel room they were going to be staying in for the next month or so.

“Well as the crime scene is already cleaned up ao I’m going to be heading to the morgue to find the body. That is most likely where the ghost is. Generally, Ghosts stay by their body for the first week or so that they are dead. Confused and also the fact that they don’t know how to control themselves.” Klaus said, grabbing out his ouija bored.

“So then we’ll head to the morgue,” Luther said.

“No, I said that I'm going to the morgue. You two can stay here and fight or talk with your significant others.” Klaus said, knowing that he was fighting a losing battle. He knew that this was going to end with him bringing the two idiots with him. "I don't really care what you do but you can not come with me." 

And,  just  as he thought, an hour later he was entering the morgue with both Diego and Luther in the toe.

“You two have to be quiet. I need total silence if I’m going to try to find this ghost.” Klaus said, before setting himself up, floating above the ground. He was going to be there for a few hours and there was no way that he was going to be sitting on the ground for that.

He closed his eyes, trying to focus on finding one specific person, something that he wasn’t the best at. It was clear to him that the ghost wasn’t right next to the body because that would make his job easier.

But an hour later he could hear bickering behind him. And he could have sworn that he was so close to finding the ghost. There was no way that he was going to be getting back there anymore. which meant that he would have to continue searching for another hour or even more.

“Can you two shut up?” Klaus asked, opening one eye and glaring at the two.

The other two shut up immediately, and Klaus went back to searching. But he couldn’t get back to where the ghost was. Which meant that that lead was down the hole. He would have to go to talk to the police later so that he could get the girl’s address so that they could head there tomorrow. 

He sighed, standing up, hours later. Luther and Diego followed him out of the room and waiting out in the cold for the car that was supposed to be picking them up in just a few minutes. They were quiet, which Klaus had wished the other two had stayed quiet hours ago. 

“Are you surprised?” Five asked when Klaus had called him once they had gotten to the hotel. Klaus had exited the room, talking with Five in the hallway, far away from the room he was sharing with Luther and Diego. 

“No, of course not. I’m honestly surprised they were quiet most of the time that we were there.” Klaus said, rubbing between his eyes. 

“I think that’s a record for those two.” Five said clearly trying to keep the tone of their conversation light. Not something that he was the best at. 

“Sorry about complaining the entire time that I’m talking with you. How is everything back with the better of us seven?” Klaus asked, not wanting to focus on Diego and Luther the whole time talking with Five.

“Not much. We still had classes although they were with Pogo who didn’t make us do much as long as we promised not to tell Reginald. But we should be having the same normal training with Reginald tomorrow.” Five said. 

“Makes sense. While Reginald doesn’t discriminate, hating all of us equally, Pogo doesn’t. And I guess that’s good when some of us are going to be gone for a month.” 

“Are you sure that this is going to take a month?” Five asked hesitantly. 

“How long do you think I would be in jail for if I killed Luther and Diego, I might be going there soon if they don't keep quiet. Which might make our mission take longer.” Klaus asked, to which Five laughed. 

“Well I don’t know the laws of any country in Europe so I can’t say how long but you should try not to kill them.” Five said pausing for a moment before continueing, “Although I don’t think that any of us would blame you. But you might get a pretty bad rant from Reginald about killing his favorite.” 

“That detracts me from killing them so much more then jail. That should become the new punishment for murder. Being told off for several hours by Reggie.” Klaus said, grimacing. 

“Crime would go down significantly.” Five said, laughing softly. Klaus wished they didn’t have to be talking on the phone. It wasn’t just the fact that he wished he was there with Five, no. It was also the fact that none of them were suppose to have a phone. This meant that him and Five could only talk once Reginald was in bed, which was pretty late in the night. 

At least for Five. For Klaus it was only 6 ish. And that continued to be the case. Klaus would try to find the ghost of the poor murder victim all day and then going back to talk with Five for an hour or so. 

The forth night of doing that something happened. They had gotten back ready to go to sleep when there was a knock at their door. They were all pretty confused but Luther went and answered the door anyway, after looking out of the peep hole. 

“Hello sir.” Was the first thing out of Luthers mouth. Klaus and Diego were confused so they tried to look at who was at the door, without them knowing that the two were looking. Just in case it was who they suspected. 

They both let out a breath once they realized it was in fact just a police officer and not Reginald. 

Luther closed the door after a moment before turning and looking at Diego and Klaus, who were looking at him, waiting for him to explain what that was all about. 

“It looks like there was another victim. They were killed earlier today but they just realised that it was our killer.” Luther said, summing up the conversation.

Klaus sighed, knowing what was going to happen next, “How long ago was she killed?” 

“They think it was sometime this morning.” Luther said to which Klaus sighed once more, grabbing his ouija board. Luther and Diego looked at him curiously. 

“What the hell are you doing?” Diego asked, his arms crossed over his chest. 

“Well, unless you want to be here longer, than necessary then we should go to the crime scene now. Although I wouldn’t object to you two staying here.” Klaus said. Luther and Diego looked at each other for a moment before deciding they were going to come with. 

Klaus sighed but headed downstairs and going to the crime scene. The police officer was still down in the lobby, most likely having assumed that the three teens would want to go to the crime scene tonight. 

The three were driven over to the scene, the drive only being a few minutes. While they didn’t know who the murderer was, they most likely knew who they were unless the location of the murder was just a weird coincidence. 

But it only took them an hour to find the ghost. Klaus was glad though, getting the name easily from her. She and the murderer had been friends, and she had seen his face. Which was a good thing for them. This meant that the murderer must not know who it was trying to find him, which benefited them. 

But of course that seemed to not be the ending. Because it took them yet another week and a half to finally catch the guy. 

Sure, they could have just handed over the name to the police and allowed them to take it from there, but that would have ended with them getting a huge talking to by Reginald when they got back. Something none of them wanted. 

So they had to find this guy all by themselves. 

And it seemed like the guy had quickly found out exactly who it was who was trying to find him. Because every time that they got even slightly close, the guy had already been gone from where ever it was that they thought that he was. Klaus had thought that he wouldn't have to do much after talking with the ghosts and finding out the guys name but he had to use his powers a lot more. Because even after they knew the guys name, he still had to summon the two ghosts. He had found the first victim's ghost, who had been wondering for a while. And with both of the ghosts following him around all day every day. 

And he had to summon the ghosts all the time which drained him. 

But they found him around the end of the day on the 12th. Which meant that they were going to be home by Valentines Day. Which was great for Luther and Diego, but over the two weeks they had been on this mission, Klaus had had to summon ghosts more than he had before this. 

This meant that he had spent more energy than he ever had. So he was exhausted. So his plans for the latter half of the 13th and part of the 14th sleeping. 

This he had relayed to Luther and Diego when Diego asked him what he was doing for Valentine’s Day. Or more specifically, what he and Five were going to do. 

“I do not believe you man.” Diego said, rolling his eyes rather dramatically.

“One, me and Five had already said before any of this bullshit that we would be doing nothing special and Two, I am exhausted. I’m going to collapse the moment we get back and probably only get up on the 14th to eat and then sleep some more.” Klaus said, packing pack up most of his stuff. Although it didn’t take him long as none of them had brought much. Other than pajamas and a few pairs of their uniform. 

“If you don’t just get it over with and tell him the truth, he will not leave you alone.” Luther said, speaking up. While they were both surprised, Diego didn’t care all that much that Luther was agreeing with him for the first time. 

“Oh, shut up, you virgin. We all know that the only thing that you and Allison are going to be doing only the most chaste things so you don’t get to judge me for not having a shit ton of sex, which let me tell you, would be what we would do if we were doing anything.” Klaus said, turning around to glare at Luther. 

“Are you being serious?” Diego asked, still not believing him, almost ignoring Klaus's full statement. 

“Yes. Me and Five are doing nothing for Valentines.” Klaus said, pretending at this point to pack as he had already finished. 

“Well, me and Ben are planing on just fucking the whole day.” Diego said, proud of himself. 

“Me and Allison are going to be going on a date.” Luther said, trying to be on some kind of high ground. But it was only with himself. Which is a little odd as all three of them were dating who the outside world saw as there siblings? 

Sure, none of them saw each other as siblings, but whatever. 

“Shut up.” Both Diego and Klaus said at the same time. 

The next morning they had to talk with the police once more before they could head home. When they got back, they were greeted by Reginald, Grace, and their four siblings who had stayed behind. Luther relayed their mission, Reginald nodded telling them all that they had the 13 and 14th off of lessons and training because of this. While this was happening, Klaus could feel himself falling asleep on his feet, feeling Five's eyes on him. 

After the mission statement, Reginald walked back to his room, Grace following after him although going to the kitchen instead. Diego dragged Ben to his own room and everyone else went to their own rooms, leaving Five and Klaus alone. 

“Hey.” Five said, not knowing what to say. 

“Hey.” Klaus said, bypassing him and going straight into his own room, falling right onto his bed and falling asleep instantly. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentines Y'all. I was going to do three chapters because I wanted to write an adult Klaus and Young Five but writing adult Klaus is hard. So I'll try again another day. It wasn't like the chapter had anything that big in it and this can stand with only two chapters anyway. Plus that means that I don't have to edit it which is a good thing for me.

Five stood there in silence for a moment. This was Five’s first relationship, unlike Klaus, who had been one of the few of them who had contact with the outside world. This meant that before all of this Five was a virgin. So when he got into his relationship with Klaus, having sex was one of the first things they did together, he figured something out about himself. 

God, he had a high libido. 

This was something that ended up being a good thing when it came to Klaus, who shared his high libido. During their 2 weeks away from each other, they had some scandalise phone and text conversations; they had to get off after all. 

But Five had been waiting for the other to be back. 2 weeks with no sex got to him. He hadn’t gone that long without sex since before he had lost his virginity. Which was around a year ago. 

So it was pretty surprising to him when Klaus just bypassed him. 

But he shrugged it off, trying to keep his mind off of it, going to hang out with Vanya. Five was pretty sure that she wasn’t busy, plus her room was far enough away from Diegos where he and Ben were “hanging out” aka fucking. 

The next morning he went to knock on Klaus’s door, having not seen him at all the previous day. 

No answer. 

He knocked once more before leaving it alone. He shrugged it off, not seeing a problem. Klaus had probably spent most of his energy summoning ghosts, something that Five had heard he had done quite a lot. 

Breakfast was quiet. Reginald was off doing who knows what somewhere that wasn’t in the house. Which meant that sure it was louder than normal, but they still weren’t speaking louder than a whisper, almost as if Reginald was waiting around the corner to tell them off for speaking too loud. 

Something that would not surprise Five if he did. 

But part of it was the fact that Klaus wasn’t there. Klaus was the loudest of the seven. No one got why, as Reginald didn’t like when any of them were loud. This, along with something else that none of them knew, made Klaus one of Reginalds most hated. 

But Five got quiet worried a few hours after breakfast. That Klaus still hadn’t exited his room was weird for him. 

“He’s just tired Five. Klaus doesn’t use his power, and I imagine this took a lot out of him. He’ll be out of his room and perfectly loud soon.” Allison said, applying her mascara, getting ready for her date with Luther later. 

“I know, but seriously, I’m worried.” Five said, looking down at his hands. 

Allison sighed, turning around to face Five, “Seriously Five? Love has made you dumb.” She said, rolling her eyes, turning back around. 

“What because I’m worried about someone?”

“Yes, the Five of over a year ago would have seen this as what it is. Klaus being tired. But you’re being dumb now.” Allison said, closing the mascara bottle and opening up a lipstick. 

“Whatever.” Five said. 

“Anyway, why did you come to my room? Not that I’m not enjoying your company, just the fact that we don’t talk all that much.” Allison asked. 

“Well Klaus is asleep, and Vanya is practicing her violin at the moment.” Five said, “That means that everyone I would normally talk to is gone. So I came to you. Plus, I was hoping you could help me with something.” 

Allison raised an eyebrow, looking at him through the mirror. “And what does that happen to be?” 

“Me and Klaus weren’t planning on doing anything today.” Allison gave him a blank look, trying to convey that she very much didn’t agree with him. He ignored her. “But I was thinking of trying to do something for him anyway because of how tired he is.” 

Allison looked to be thinking it over for a moment before turning around once more. She looked him up and down, her head tilted as she thought. Five squirmed, not knowing what the hell she was thinking about. 

“I don’t think you would fit mine. Maybe Vanya’s?” she pondered, her voice low. 

“What the hell are you talking about?” Five asked, crossing his arms over his chest as if that would stop her from looking over his body. 

She rolled her eyes, “My uniform dumbass. It’s a classic. A school uniform, especially one with a skirt. My uniform is probably going to be a little small in the hips. But Vanya’s.” She paused, “We’d have to roll the skirt up a little, but hey we can work with that.” 

“I’m not going to ask Vanya to borrow her uniform.” Five said, rolling his eyes. 

“Sure, I don’t mind. Just return it to me clean.” Vanya said, focusing on her music sheet. Five couldn’t believe that he was doing this. But he would suffer through it. This would all be worth it in the end so that he could cheer Klaus up. 

It was worth all the humiliation of asking his “sister” if he could borrow her uniform so that he could get fucked by their “brother”. 

He was just glad that she didn’t ask questions. 

“Of course. I’ll just put it out to be washed and then Mom will clean and give it back to you.” Five said, rolling his eyes. 

“Yes, but I’m telling you I want it cleaned before being returned to me.” Vanya said looking up from her music sheets, “Just in case.” 

Five nodded, heading back to Allison’s room, where she would help him get ready.

Klaus groaned, looking over at the clock on his bedside table. Noon. He had slept in way more than he had thought he would. Klaus had known that he had drained out so much of his energy, but sleeping for 24 hours was not what he was expecting to be doing. 

He got up, putting on his uniform, just in case he ran into Reginald. Sure he had the day off, but even on their days off they were expected to be fully dressed in their uniforms when they were out of their rooms. 

He headed down to the kitchen. It would be around this time that Mom would have made lunch, meaning that the others would either already be there or be going soon. 

He wasn’t surprised though when he got there and the room was empty. Lunch was on the table, but as normal for this time of day, Mom was off doing some other kind of housework. 

Klaus shrugged, sitting down and grabbing himself more food than he would normally eat at this time of day. But mostly when he was eating lunch, he hadn’t gone a full day without eating. He had been way too busy sleeping to eat. 

Now he needed to give himself more energy by eating. And then going up to Five’s room where Five was probably studying for when they went back to doing their normal classes the next day. And he would collapse on Five’s bed, falling asleep once more. 

He felt bad for how he had treated Five when they got back. He knew Five was pretty touch starved. Five hadn’t liked people to touch him for so long that now no one really bothered to, which meant that it left Klaus the job of hugging him and what not. 

But it was something that he was more than ready to take the task on. 

So while he was planning on spending the rest of the day sleeping, he figured he would be nice and spend some time with Five. Because he knew that while Five would continue studying for a few minutes after he went to Five’s room, he would join Klaus, laying down pretty soon after. 

And that sounded like the best way to spend his valentines. 

But it was clear that he had unfortunately slept through Ben and Diego’s Valentines plans when the two entered the dining room together. It was pretty clear by the intense amount of hickey’s on Diego’s neck exactly what they had been doing. Looks like he would have to be borrowing some make up from one of the girls. Or both Vanya and Allison as neither of them matched his skin tone exactly. 

Which reminded him. 

“Where’s Reginald? Not that I’m complaining, but I haven’t seen him yet. I figured he’d be waiting outside my door to yell at him about something or another.” Klaus asked the two love birds as they sat down next to each other, ignoring the normal seating chart.

“Oh, right, you wouldn’t have heard. He had some business somewhere, so he’s not here today.” Ben said, his normal smile on his face. 

“You know when he’ll be back?” Klaus asked, putting a forkful of food into his mouth. 

“He didn’t say, but from the sounds of it, he’ll be back sometime tomorrow.” Ben said, serving both himself and Diego, who looked like he could barley put the fork up to his own mouth let alone grab his own food. 

“So it looks like you two have had fun.” Klaus commented, smirking. Ben blushed while Diego just glared at him. Klaus laughed, turning back to his own food. Although when Diego brought his hand up, his sleeve slipped, showing off some suction cup _bruises_. 

They had clearly tried something new. 

At least as far as Klaus knew. 

Okay, he really didn’t want to know. 

Silence fell over them, each of them too busy eating to talk. It wasn’t long after Ben and Diego had gotten there that Allison, who looked pretty dressed up, and Vanya, just in her normal uniform, entered the room. 

“Getting ready for your date?” Ben asked, an eyebrow raised. 

“Yes, although it’s none of your business.” Allison said, rolling her eyes, going over to grab her jacket. 

“And can you two try to keep it down? It’s hard to pay attention to my practice when all I can hear is the tow of you fucking.” Vanya said, sitting down in her normal seat. This time it was both Ben and Diego who lit up like a Christmas tree, going a bright red. Ben nodded, as Diego just focused on poking at his food with his fork. 

Klaus tried not to laugh as he looked down at his own food. it was always weird to hear Vanya use such crud language as she almost never swore. Most of the time she only swore if she was 100 percent sure that Reginald wasn’t around the corner to tell her off. 

he got up shortly after going to head upstairs. 

“Hope you enjoy your present.” Allison called after him. He turned, raising an eyebrow. Seriously, did everyone think that he and Five only had sex? They did other things. 

He almost bumped into Luther, who was on his way in to the room. it was odd to bump into Luther as Luther had shot up in the recent months, meaning that he was the tallest of them. Sure not by that much. But by enough that it was hard to miss him. Plus, there was the fact that his power was super strength, which meant that he was pretty wide as well. 

But Klaus just walked up the stairs, heading to Five’s room instead of his own. He didn’t bother knocking, not really seeing the point in knocking, just walking into the others room.

Nothing really out of the ordinary. Five was sitting at his desk, his eyes focused on the book in front of him. As usual, he was wearing the same uniform that they all had. Same tie, same blazer, same skirt, same socks, same wait, what? 

Klaus did a double take, his eyes being drawn back down to the skirt that Five was wearing. It clearly wasn’t his as the girl’s skirts were supposed to fall around the knee and from the doorway, it was clear the skirt was shorter than that. 

He knew it wasn’t Vanya who helped the other out. She was hopeless at this kind of thing, but it was clearly her skirt Five was wearing. And it’s not like either Diego or Ben could have helped, being so preoccupied this morning. Meaning that it was probably Allison. Was it her idea? Did Luther let her in on the fact that he and Five weren’t planning on doing anything and she interfered? 

“Are you just going to stand there in the doorway staring?” Five asked, not looking up from the book. But it was clear to Klaus that he wasn’t paying attention. Not with how much he was squirming, showing that he was most likely very aware, more aware than he would like to admit, of Klaus’s stare. 

Klaus, wordlessly, walked over to Five’s bed, sitting down. He had been planning on taking yet another nap, but he was now wide awake. 

“I’m just going to finish this chapter up.” Five said looking over at Klaus for a moment before going back to the book. Klaus nodded, although Five couldn’t see it as he had already turned away. 

But he laid down, figuring he could just get in a small nap before the other was done. 

Five couldn’t focus. He was stuck reading the same line over and over. He had been waiting for Klaus to come up the stairs for a while. When he had heard his door open and close a bit ago and he had been waiting ever since. Except before this, he hadn’t needed to pretend to be studying. 

This was a stupid idea. Although he knew that in a few minutes after he was done pretending like he was reading, he would be enjoying this very much. But first he had to get though the first 15 minutes without alerting Klaus to the fact that he very much wasn’t paying attention to the material in front of him. 

Instead he was squirming in his seat, thinking about what the two of them were going to do after all of this. But Allison had given him a plan, and he intended to stick by that plan. He was a stubborn bastard, something he’s been told for a while now.

He turned the page, even if he hadn’t finished reading that line, let alone finish reading the page. He could go back to studying later when Klaus was not in the room. 

After 15 long and arduous minutes, he closed the book, setting it aside before laying down next to Klaus. Klaus, who had turned towards the wall before that, turned around, putting his arm around Five’s waist. The two of them didn’t have that much of a height difference, but Klaus had always been taller. Which in most situations meant Klaus was using him as an arm rest, but when they were laying in bed together, Five didn’t mind as much. 

“So what’s with the skirt?” Klaus asked, a question that had been on his mind for a while. 

“I know we said we weren’t doing anything for Valentines day but when I saw how tired you were after that mission, I thought of doing something.” Five said. Now that he said it out loud, it was highly embarrassing. 

“So you went and borrowed Vanya’s skirt?” Klaus asked, opening one eye curiously. 

“How do you know that it’s Vanya’s?” Five asked, crossing his arms. It was pretty difficult to do, but it was his go to annoyed stance. He couldn’t just give that up because it was difficult to do. 

“Because Allison’s skirt would be just a little too wide in the hips for you to properly fit so that she could wear the skirt again.” Klaus said, closing his eye once more. 

“Very observant of you.” 

“No need to sound so surprised. When your super power is that you can summon ghosts and nothing else, you have to know what’s going on around you. Especially when we’re fighting bad guys all the time. Have to be on the look out.” Klaus said, shrugging. “You guys forget I have to put in a little more work to not get the shit beat out of me. The ghost aren’t that helpful yet.” 

And they never would be were words that lingered in the air, but Klaus never said them out loud. He didn’t need to. And while none of them (Except maybe Luther) liked Reginald, all of them still sought his approval in some way, shape or form. 

Including Klaus, Reginald’s biggest hater. 

“So was it Vanya’s idea for you to borrow her skirt?” Klaus asked, opening his eyes. 

“No. I went to Allison.” Five said, not being able to look Klaus in the eyes. 

“That makes more sense.” Klaus said, nodding. 

“Do you not like it or something?” Five asked, feeling defensive about it. Although he knew that the idea was straight out of some cheesy ass porno.

“Oh, no. Don’t misinterpret my words. I love it. I’m just also very curious about it.” Klaus said, his hand running up the other’s thigh, making Five blush. 

“What are you curious about?” Five asked, his voice a little above a whisper. While he knew Reginald was out for the day, he was still worried about getting caught. 

“What you got underneath it.” Klaus said as his hands grazed the bottom of the skirt, playing with the hem. 

Five felt himself go red, something that seemed to happen too often around Klaus. Around the others he could control it, but it was hard to around Klaus. Especially when his hand was so close to under the skirt. 

Five nodded slightly to which Klaus continued moving his hand up the other’s leg, halting. He looked at Five, his eyes wide. Five couldn’t look the other in the face, his face going even brighter, something that Five didn’t think was possible. 

“Damn. There is no way that these came from Vanya, and I doubt that you just had these.” Klaus said after a few minutes when he could speak once more. 

“Allison let me borrow a pair of hers.” Five said, his voice low. Klaus whistled his approval, his hands going towards the back of the panties that Five had borrowed. They were rather simple. He had been planning on just wearing a pair of his own underwear, the same standard issue that all the boys had, but Allison had shot that down. 

“Oh, come on. With the entire outfit, you should go all out. Plus, it’s not like I care. I can deal with one less pair. Because there is no way that you are going to be giving those back to me.” Allison said, rolling her eyes like Five had just admitted to committing some huge crime. “By the way, I would not suggest just putting those out with the standard wash. Mom will report it to Reginald and then me and Vanya, the only two that he can conceive of wearing theses, would get in trouble.” 

“Then how the hell do you wash them?” Five asked, sitting on Allison’s bed as she searched through her drawer. 

“I go to the laundry matt once a week, obviously. Sometimes fewer times than that. I wear the standard issue one’s most of the time because while training, wearing lace isn’t exactly conferrable.” She said, shrugging. 

“Yeah, but it’s not like fighting in what is essentially a suit for teenagers is conferrable either.” Five said, leaning forward on his hands. 

“Doesn’t mean I have to be more uncomfortable.” She said, turning around with two pairs in her hands, “Red lace or black silk?” 

“I like it.” Klaus said, breaking the silence that had come over the two as Five had reflected on that afternoon.

“Well, as they are mine forever now, I’m glad.” Five said to which Klaus raised an eyebrow. “No, I don’t know why Allison couldn’t have just taken them back, don’t ask.” 

Klaus shrugged, leaning in to kiss Five, still fondling the panties. Five moaned low, bringing his hands up to cup the others face, trying to bring Klaus closer. Klaus moved to hover over the other, keeping their lips connected and continuing to thumb at the edge of the panties. 

“You know you don’t have to just continue to touch them, right?” Five said, pulling away to catch his breath. 

“Of course, but I was busy kissing you. A little hard to look at what you got underneath your skirt while I’m connected to your face.” Klaus said, shrugging, “Not that I’m complaining of course.” 

Five rolled his eyes, letting out a gasp as Klaus flipped them over so that Five was sitting right on his clothed dick. 

“Why don’t you show me what they look like?” Klaus said, winking. He was using the same joking tone that he used most of the time, but the words still made Five blush. 

“Any reason that you couldn’t have just looked all by yourself? You’re a big boy.” Five asked, trying to brush it off, but he knew the blush was still on his face. 

“One, yeah you know I’m a big boy,” Klaus said, winking again, “and second, it’s much better if you lift your skirt to show me what’s underneath it. Much hotter than me pulling it up.” 

Klaus said the last part in a tone, as if it was something obvious. A small humiliation, but Five could feel himself grow harder at that. Which he had thought was a little impossible for the past hour that he had been waiting for Klaus and then for himself to be done “studying”. 

Five sighed, not only knowing that Klaus would not bend about this but also that it was a little hot. So he lifted the skirt up, looking away from Klaus and to the side. He could not look the other in the eyes. Even if he knew the other wasn’t looking at his face, Klaus’s eyes were trained on Five’s own dick in the panties. 

“Damn.” Five heard the other whisper as he lifted the skirt up so that the panties were exposed. He felt his face go back to the bright red it had been before, having gone down in the past few seconds. 

“Don’t stare.” Five said, looking down at Klaus. As he had suspected, Klaus was staring straight at the black silk panties that he had borrowed from Allison and were now his. Which he guessed meant that he hadn’t borrowed them. He was more of given them to never give back. 

“Can’t help it.” Klaus said, looking up at Five’s face, a lazy smirk on his face, “This is just way to hot.” 

“Then why don’t you do something more then just stare idiot.” Five said rolling his eyes.

Klaus laid there for a few moments, thinking something over. Five squirmed under the others gaze, waiting for his adopted brother who he defiantly didn’t see as a brother to do something other then stare. 

He squeaked as Klaus flipped them back over, kissing down Five’s neck. God Five wished the other could just bite his neck. But if that happened Five would get in trouble. The one time Klaus had accidentally bit him enough to leave a mark, he had gotten an hour long lecture from Reginald about sleeping around. Obviously he didn’t know that it was number four who had marked him up or else Klaus would have been in there as well. But that was not an enjoyable experience. 

Not worth it. 

Klaus slide off the others blazer and Five went to take off his shirt and tie before he was stopped. “I want you to keep it all on.” 

Five raised an eyebrow at the other. “Why?” 

“Because it’s hot. Plus it would be weird for you to just keep on the skirt and be shirtless.” Klaus said, once more in the tone like it should have been obvious, making him twitch in the panties. 

While they were separated, Klaus reached over, grabbing the lube that he knew was there. Since Five’s room was the furthest front the others, it was just easier to use his room although they had a bottle in Klaus’s room as well. 

“Damn, looks like this one will need to be refilled,” Klaus said, kissing Five most likely to stop him from saying anything. Five heard the snap of the bottle opening, bracing himself for the cold that he knew would come before trying to relax himself once Klaus’s fingers contacted his hole. 

“Relax baby.” Klaus said, feeling how tense the other was. 

“Don’t tell me to relax Klaus.” Five said, glaring up at the other before his eyes rolled back as Klaus thrust two fingers into him. 

“Sorry about that. What were you saying?” Klaus asked condescendingly. Five would have glared if Klasus hadn’t speed up _, knowing that Five could take it_ , hitting his prostate dead on. 

“A Ass.” Five stuttered, the only thing that he could get out. 

“Oh but you love it.” Klaus said adding another finger before pulling out. Five bit his lip, trying not to whine before hearing the zip of Klaus’s uniform shorts. 

Five tried his best not to moan out when Klaus entered him, trying to be slow. 

“No need to be quiet, if Vanya knew about this I doubt she’s still here, Mom is probably doing laundry or something and Diego and Ben have being loud all morning if I’ve been told correctly.” Klaus said, moving down to speak into Five’s ear, “So how bout we give them a taste of their medicine?”

Five rolled his eyes. He wasn’t deaf; he had been hearing the two go at it since after Reginald had left at around 8. The moment that he stepped into the telavator and could no longer hear any of them, Ben and Diego had started. And the two were loud. At least Diego was. But he had tried to convince all of them that the loud one out of the two of them was Ben. 

The only person he was fooling was himself. 

And Reginald, but that was more because he didn’t know the two of them were doing anything of this sort. He didn’t know that any of them were. The only ones he had caught were Allison and Luther a few years ago. 

He was about to talk back before Klaus finally thrust all the way in, making Five moan. Pretty loudly, too. God, he was going to be getting some stares from the others. But it’s not like he wouldn’t have before this. Allison and Vanya were the only ones that he had told, but knowing Allison that means that the others know as well. 

All thought left his head as Klaus started to thrust in and out, hitting his prostate every time. It was pretty clear Klaus was just trying to get him to scream. Something that he was succeeding at. 

Especially once the other leaned down to bite just below where Five’s shirt would be. Five clenched down, trying to get the other back, trying his best to make Klaus make any noise. Out of the two of them, Five was louder. Five was pretty sure that Klaus was so quiet in bed because of his whole liking to have sex in public thing. Not that Five didn’t like it it’s just that the primary driving force behind it was Klaus.

But even in one of their rooms, while Reginald was away, he was still as quiet as ever. It wasn’t anything that Five talked about because he didn’t care that much. But he had put too much thought into this. 

Five wrapped his arms around Klaus’s neck, pulling him closer. Trying to get him to bite harder. To thrust deeper. To have more proof that this had happened. There job could get difficult. He knew he could lose any of them any day now. But it was more than likely to be Klaus. Five tried to make the most of their time. 

He wasn’t like Klaus. If Klaus died one day on a mission, he wouldn’t be able to just see the other’s ghost. He wanted to have something. Even if just a memory. 

Grabbing onto the back of the others uniform jacket, he moaned out, “I’m going to cum.” 

“I forgot a condom.” Klaus said, slowing down. Five wrapped his legs around the others waist. 

“Just cum in me. It’s not like you could have gotten something from someone and I can’t get pregnant.” Five said moaning as Klaus speed up, hitting Five prostate dead on over and over making Five cum over the skirt and panties. 

He collapsed as the other came inside him. Klaus pulled out after a moment, collapsing next to him. 

The two of them tried to catch their breaths from their orgasms, laying there in silence. 

“God creampies are a lot hotter in idea. It’s just uncomfortable.” Five said, grimacing as he felt Klaus’s cum slid out of him. Klaus laughed, still mostly out of breath. Five smiled, even if the other was laughing at his pain, it was nice to hear him laugh. Sure it’s not like it was rare but every time Five heard it he just felt nice. 

God he sounded right out of one of Allison’s romance books. 

Not that he’s read them of course. He is an intilectuall and he doesn’t read fluff pieces like that. And he defiantly hasn’t stolen one and keeps it under his mattress to make sure that Reginald doesn’t find out. 

Not at all. 

“I feel like now I have to find you a skirt.” Klaus said, turning to face Five. Five rolled his eyes although he wouldn’t object to it. 

“Well it’s not like this is going to be the last time I wear the panties although I am giving Vanya back her skirt.” Five said, knowing that the skirt would have to be washed with the cum now drying on it. Both his and Klaus’s. 

“Then how about we make the most out of this?” Klaus asked, moving himself above Five once more. 

“Are you seriously already ready to go again?” Five asked although not objecting. 

“Hell yeah. I’m a teenage boy with his boyfriend in a skirt and panties in front of him.” Klaus said, leaning down, almost close enough to kiss Five. “Who wouldn’t be?” 

**Author's Note:**

> Go follow me on Twitter and talk to me about Klive or really any kind of proship thing @crypticsmut


End file.
